


O, Christmas Tree (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: You and Saru are decorating the tree when it all goes awry.Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Gender-Neutral Reader





	O, Christmas Tree (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader Drabble Fluff)

“Alright, ready for the ornaments?~”

“I suppose so. That’s what comes after the lights anyway...”

With only a couple weeks until Christmas, you both finally had time to start decorating, and the first thing on the list was the Christmas tree. It was your favorite part about decorating; you simply loved all of the different ornaments that you had, seeing the lights nestled in the tufts of green pine needles, the star on top. Everything about it just screamed Christmas, so it was no wonder that you were dying to finish it to see the final result.

Your boyfriend, however, wasn’t nearly as into it as you were, but you were determined to change his mind. The megane just didn’t get why people turned living trees into fire hazards by putting so many lights on them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Christmas; he tolerated it well enough, even going out of his way to wear a tacky Christmas sweater just for you while you decorated the apartment together.

“Okay, you do the ones closer to the top, and I’ll do the lower ones~”

With your game plan in place, you handed the dark-haired man a small box of ornaments to start with before crouching down to hang some on the lower branches. You faintly hummed “Deck the Halls” along with the radio that was playing lightly in the background, causing Fushimi to glance at you here and there. He found it endearing how you would hum to anything that was on, whether you knew the song or not. 

Everything seemed to be going well until you heard a shattering sound.

“Shit...”

You looked down at the ground from your handiwork to see a shiny red ball had shattered into pieces, then looked up to see your boyfriend’s irritated face. He must have dropped it by accident, or maybe it fell off the branch, you mused.

“It’s alright, Saru. We have more of them~ I’ll get the dust pan and the broom.”

While you went off in search of the two objects, Fushimi earnestly continued to place the festive decorations on the tree, making sure that they were secure on the branches. Even though he wasn’t too big on the tree decorating, he really wanted to do a good job for you. He remembered how excited you were on the first day of December, how you went on and on about decorating and getting the tree set up. He wanted to do it for you. As he placed the shiny colored balls on the tree, he could imagine your face when you returned and saw his progress, how you would praise him for doing so well, how you would most likely clap your hands a little as you always did when you were excited.

However, the man was quickly snapped out of his reverie when he felt the brush of pine needles against his face, and quickly wrapped his arms around the toppling green tree. He was strong sure, but he certainly didn’t expect the tree to be so heavy. As he tried to straighten the tree out and stand it back upright, he could hear the clinking and clattering as more (unbreakable) ornaments toppled to the ground, bouncing against the hardwood a little upon impact.

“Crap... why is this thing so heavy?”

He was so focused on fixing the glorified plant that he didn’t even hear you return, not until you gasped upon seeing the struggle in front of you. His head whipped around so he could look at you, a (hopefully) reassuring smile on his face.

“D-Don’t worry, I got it. It’s just a little--”

Before he could finish, he began to topple backwards due to the mixture of gravity and the weighty foliage, and you hurriedly ran forward to help support him, but you were just little too late; both the tree and Fushimi fell to the floor with you getting caught under the pleasantly scented greenery.

When you managed to wriggle most of the way out from under it, you saw that the megane had managed to as well, and you definitely saw that he wasn’t happy, not in the least. 

“S-Saru...?”

“Son of a bitch!”

“Saru, it’s okay.. We can just stand it back up and start over--”

“You don’t get it! I really wanted... I really wanted to do this right for you...”

When his disappointed eyes met yours, you could feel your heart melt a little. He had earnestly tried to decorate for you? You knew he wasn’t the most enthusiastic when it came to this sort of thing, so hearing from him that he wanted this...

You leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly, caressing his cheek gently before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

“Thank you, Saru~ It means a lot to me. Really~ Now, how about we get the tree back up and get some cocoa before starting again?”


End file.
